The truth in the message
by whatta-u-know
Summary: What happens when Booth accidentally sends a sexy message to Bones? How will she react? Will booth admit his true feelings? Or will it be another thing that they can deny?
1. Chapter 1

~Bren~

_The shadows casted warped pictures that danced across the wall, as Temperance Brennan lay in her bed. She had given up on sleep hours ago, and instead settled on just thinking; just thinking was a very uncommon encounter, but Temperance found herself just thinking a lot lately. She could not pinpoint the moment when this uncommon ritual started, but she new it was around the time she stared thinking about love. So as she lay in her bed she started thinking once again about love, but although thoughts of love usually scared her, she was uncharacteristically calm about the matter, she was unsure weather this was because she had become accustomed to these thoughts or if it was because the thoughts of love had started coming hand in hand with thoughts of her partner, and best friend, Agent Seely Booth. To begin with, she was very confused as to why every time she thought about love, she also though about Booth, but as she began to think about it more, she realised that maybe those thoughts were related to each other because she was, in fact, in love with Booth. Once she made that logical observation, it seemed that the flood gates opened and she started to remember other things; she remembered how she felt after they kissed under the mistle-toe, she remembered how her pulse doubled every time he entered the room, she remembered the indescribable sensation she got every time they had a 'moment' but out of all these memories, the one stuck in her mind the most was how she felt about losing herself in booth, she remembered thinking about every person she ever knew and she remembered realising that out of all those people the only person risking her heart for was Booth. _

~booth~

_When I tell myself I love her I mean it, Bones means more to me than anything, and I will wait forever for her; but I am lonely, sometimes it is just nice to come home to someone. Bones and I are together a lot, but when we are apart I feel so lonely, I just want someone who will call me and invite me over. I know bones does that, and I know that I could call anytime but sometimes she cant come over, or she simply needs to go home, and is for those moments that I just want somebody._

(Review I know you wanna)


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~

Booth sat on the lounge, watching TV when his phone rung, notifying him of a Text message. He looked at the phone and noticed the message was from his new girlfriend, looking at the message he sighed, he re-read the message to himself to make sure he was seeing right. The message read: _hey my Seely bear, wanna do somin tonite? Text me back! Love u., Bonney. _They had been going out for two weeks and she already "loved him". Feeling annoyed about the situation he deleted the message, then feeling bad, he wrote her a sappy reply. _hey sexy!! Wanna come over in an hour? Love u. _reading the message over again he quickly pressed the send button before he could change his mind.

Bones was sitting in her office looking over some paper work when she got a message. She opened her phone and read the message. _hey sexy!! Wanna come over in an hour? Love u. _after some initial confusion, she managed to compose herself enough to actually think about the situation. She was happy that Booth felt the same, but was unsure as to wether or not it was a genuine message, Angela could have easily sent it to her from booths phone. She decided the best thing to do would be to show up at Booths house and see what happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay before I start Bonney is Booths girlfriend and _italics_ are booths thoughts.

Booth sat back down on his couch, dreading the arrival of his girlfriend who he stupidly invited over. Yes he was lonely, but he could have picked a less "typical" girl to be his girlfriend, this girl was just like all the others; tall, great body, blonde hair, pretty and had the personality of a sheep. He felt bad that he always compared girls to Bones, considering Bones was so far out of their league it was unfair to even consider making those comparisons.

He was flicking thought he TV channels when there was a knock at the door, thinking it was Bonney, he reluctantly walked over and opened the door. He was delighted when the door opened to reveal none other, than Bones, in his happiness he gave her a booming smile. "hey Bones"

Bones looked at Booth, and saw how happy he was, coming to the conclusion that the message may have been real, she stepped forward and hugged him.

Booth hugged her back, then stepped back, inviting her in. "come on In Bones, I have an…..appointment in 40 minuets, so this has to be quick" he replied, wishing he told Bonny to come another day.

Bones, still not 100% convinced the text message was real, pulled out her phone and showed It to Booth. "Is this real Booth?" she asked, hopefully.

Booth looked at the message, and felt sick to his stomach _crap!!! I sent it to Bones!!! OMG! What if I sent it to Bonney as well!!! Okay stay calm Seely. _"Well um, the thing is" he started, but stopped as he saw Bones face go from happy and hopeful, to sad and let down. Realising she must have been happy about the message he then said. "Yeah, its true"

Bones, not even thinking about it grabbed Booth and kissed him, they had been kissing for only a few moments when Bones heard a scream from behind them. When Bones turned around she saw a tall, pretty blond glaring at her and Booth.

_Crap!! I sent it to both of them. _"Hey bonney….. This is my partner" Booth stuttered, bracing himself for the fight that was about to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

There was a moment where all three of them looked at each other, then Bonney broke the silence. "Seely what do you think you are doing!!" she screeched, and threw her fake LV bag onto the ground, picking it up a second later.

Bones Hooked on to what was happening and then added in "yeah what are you doing? That message was meant for her wasn't it" she screamed, pointing at Bonney.

At this moment the door next to Booths opened, revealing a young man. "hey guys" the man started before he was cut short by Bones.

"what!!" she spat, death staring the man.

"no.. um, I was just.. I could hear you.. I mean. Nothing" said the man, nervously as he quickly shut the door, leaving them to the argument.

"so Booth, you are wasting time!!" yelled Bones, who had really worked herself up.

"Yeah, Seely, times ticking" Bonney added in, but wished she didn't when Bones turned around and glared at her.

"look, I sent the same message to both of you.. but" Booth started, but stopped when he realised that no matter what happened he would hurt somebody, he just had to pick who's feeling he was going to hurt.

"yeah Booth we all got that, the guy next door got that, who did you mean to send It to?" she asked throwing her hands into the air.

"i..i…"

"i..i.. what, just spit it out" bonney chimed in, bracing herself in case Bones glared at her again.

Booth looked at both girls, and he knew what he had to do. He replied………

TBC

Sorry had to do it, promise I will update rly soon though.


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay, before I say any more I need to talk to bones" booth said, more to bones than to Bonney.

"Fine" bones said, as they walked out of earshot.

"look bones, I don't want to lie to you ok, so the truth is…. the message was meant for Bonney, but I do not love her, ok, the message suits how I feel about you, more than it suits Bonney" he said, hoping she was not going to turn to physical abuse.

"You arrogant bustard, you actually lead me on, and now you are gong to go back to her" bones spat, poking booth hard in the chest. Then turning around and walking towards the lift.

"Wait bones, I love you" booth yelled, he then saw bones stop dead, but to his despair, she stormed off again. Booth just stood there, when his thoughts were cut short by Bonney.

"Seely, I have had enough, first you ask me out only to talk about her, then we date for 2 weeks but you blow me off, for her, then you kiss her and I only just find out now you love her" Bonney screeched.

"Bonney I am sorry" booth said, not really caring.

"No, that's it I am outta here" she said, standing still for a moment wondering why booth hadn't tried to stop her. After staring at him for a while she stormed of to.

Booth walked back into his apartment with mixed emotions, he was happy that Bonney left him, ecstatic he kissed bones, beyond bewilderment she wanted to kiss him, annoyed she stormed or and outraged they had a session with sweets first thing tomorrow morning.


	6. Chapter 6

Booth was standing by the window, arms crossed and staring blankly at sweets. Bones was sitting on the far end of the couch, arms and legs crossed, she to was staring blankly at sweets, as they had both done for the past ten minuets.

Sweets, who was becoming increasingly anxious, decided to break the silence. "So guys, I take it there is something up" he said, instantly wishing he hadn't, when both and Bones both shot him confused looks as if to say "well duh".

"Yeah great job there Einstein" booth said, while he clapped his hands.

Sweets, who really wanted to know what was happening, decided to take a new approach. "Okay guys look, I know there is something up, and we are not leaving until I know what it is, so somebody better hurry up and tell me what is going on"

Bones, who wanted to get out of the office as soon as possible decided to tell sweets what happened "okay, well booth here accidentally sent me a TXT message that was supposed to go to his girlfriend, which mite I add, he has had for two weeks. Then after I show up at his house, he leads me on, then his girlfriend shows up" she said, not quite yelling but not quite talking normally either.

"Hey wait, that's quite right, I didn't lead you on, you lead me on!" booth said, in the same tone bones had used.

"What! No way, you sent me the message" replied bones.

"Yeah and you showed up" booth retaliated, moving closer to the lounge where bones was sitting.

"Because you sent me a message saying you loved me" Brennan said.

"By accident" said booth

"Well you kissed me"

"No, as I remember you kissed me" booth said.

"It doesn't mater you kissed back!" she spat.

"Because you kissed me" booth said, throwing his hands up in the air.

Booth and bones then realised that sweets was still in the room and turned awkwardly to look at him. But when they saw his face he was smiling. "What the hell are you smirking at sweets?" asked booth.

"Oh c'mon guys, you just admitted you love each other" he said.

"No we did not!" bones said disgustingly.

"okay, Dr Brennan, you show up to booths house, because he sent you a message telling you, he loved you. Then Agent booth, when she arrives you lie to her telling her it was really meant for her, obviously you love each other." He said, hoping they would act upon their feelings.

"I though you only said you loved me so I would not walk away" bones said, recalling the moment booth told her he loved her.

"Yeah, well you stopped, as if you were happy I said it" booth said, trying to escape embarrassment

Sweets, who was beyond astonishment at the fact booth told bones he loved her started smiling like an idiot "wow, this is to good" he said, crossing his legs and grinning from ear to ear.

"What's good?" asked booth.

"Omg, guys you love each just admit it"

Booth and bones looked at each other, then booth went over to bones. "Lets go chat outside ok" he whispered, as they dismissed themselves and went outside for a chat.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay before I start I just ant to thank everyone who has commented, it means so much to me and I am rly trying to make this chapter longer but I am not sure how long I can make it. Thanx again!!

Once both booth and Bones were outside sweets office they started talking, booth breaking the silence first. "Stupid sweets and his observations" he said, hoping to make bones admit her feeling first.

Bones, misreading booths comment, thinking he was avoiding the situation then replied with. "Yeah he has no idea what he is talking about"

"Oh" said booth, feeling hurts and upset. "well yeah, no idea" he then said ,looking down, embracing the silence for he dreaded what was coming next.

"I mean we don't love each other, just partners?" Brenan asked, hoping for an "I love you".

"Yeah, just partners" booth said, looking up finally into bones eyes, studying her facial features. When he looked at her he saw hurt, he was just anable to know why she was hurt, did she know she was breaking his heart? Or did she feel he was breaking hers?

Bones, who heart broke when she looked at booth, his chocolate eyes filled with sadness. "we are also best friends" she asked more than said.

"Forever bones" he replied, caressing her arm, and then holding her hand. "And ne…. never forget it, I will always be here for you" he said, desperately holding back the tears.

Bones, who noticed booth eyes were glistening, realised he was holding back tears, but why? Was he upset for her? Or was he upset because of her? She knew it was serious, the only other time she had seen him almost cry was when he talked about his dad and grandad. "I know booth, you will always be a constant in my life, I trust your words" she said, squeezing his hand.

Both smiled at this comment. "I promise to never leave you" he replied.

"Thankyou booth, that means so much" bones replied, holding back tears herself. She then let go of booths hand and collapsed into his arms. She then whispered into his ear. "Thanks booth, I need to get back to work though" still not letting go of him she stayed a moment longer, waiting for his response.

Booth, embracing every moment he had bones in is arms, then replied "okay, but meet me at the diner tonight"

"Ill be there" she said letting go, but then grabbing his hands and holding them. "Seven" she said letting go of his hands as she walked away.

Booth stared helplessly at her as she walked away, recalling everything that had just happened, he realised he could not let her walk away again, he was going to be there for her and he was going to tell her the truth, with his new found energy he called out. "wait bones".

Bones, who was struck with a new hope, stopped and turned around. "yes"

"I am not going to let you walk away again, I…." booth looked around; his yells had aroused the attention of a few passer Byers, who were all staring intently at the pair.

Bones, who holding onto the last hope he would tell her he loved her then replied. "you what booth"

Booth not caring about the crowd, who seemed to increase slightly, replied with "I love you bones, always have and always will" he then braced himself.

Bones, who was consumed by intense happiness did not reply but instead walked towards him smiling.

Booth who was smiling as well, walked up to bones, when he reached her they both kissed each other, short but intimate.

After pulling away bones then said. "I love you too" she then hugged him.

Once this happened, the crowd that had once again increased, started clapping their hands, and then slowly started walking away.

Booth then suddenly pulled away "omg sweets, he is going to want to shrink us, I think I even saw those hats" he said worried.

"Do you think he heard?" asked bones.

"I don't know lest check"

Bones and booth walked hand in hand towards Sweets office. when they got their, they looked threw a crack in the blinds, only to see sweets standing up dancing around the room, listening to his iPod. Bones and booth burst out laughing, when sweets looked up and saw them. There was a moment of awkwardness, and then sweets started walking towards the door.

"Bones, quick, we gotta get outta here, run"

They then held hands again and started running.

Sweets who saw then holding hands running away desperately called out "wait guys, we need to discuss all these new emotions, I even brought the hats" but seeing them run even faster he simply went back into his office and collapsed on his lounge.

Once bones and booth reached the car they were falling on top of each other laughing.

"I love you so much bones" booth said, stopping ghis laughter and holding bones face.

"I love you too" she said, kissing him, and they both knew that they would be together forever.

The end.. I think


End file.
